


Cute

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, it’s simple. You interrupt the cute black-haired boy reading on the table, and ask him nicely if you can take pictures of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This was from one of those AU posts on tumblr~

_Okay, it’s simple. You interrupt the cute black-haired boy reading on the table, and ask him nicely if you can take pictures of him._

_Simple, right?_

Aside from the nerves. And the possibility of him being one of those people that’s annoyed when they’re interrupted. And he knows there’s a running joke about him being flustered around cute people, but this is just ridiculous! That still doesn’t make the nervousness go away. Or the fact that he’s considering actually asking the cute boy he sees on campus occasionally if he could _take pictures of him!_

_Maybe you shouldn’t. Maybe get some food and try later… or never._

_Wait! No! Stop stalling!_ Taking a deep breath, he walks to the table and sits across from Very Cute Guy, and he looks around at the trees and grass before staring at the book in front of him. _Be cool, Hide. Be cool._ “Excuse me,” he started, looking up to find pretty blue eyes looking at him and _shitshit he’s really fucking pretty too_ , “um, I have to take pictures of someone for class and I was wondering…” he fiddles with the camera around his neck, “ifyoucouldbemymodel?” Well, he asked. Pretty terribly, but he did it!

And now Very Cute (and Very Pretty) Guy looks confused. “... Me?” He even _sounds_ cute, and he can only nod in reply, because he’s feeling a bit tongue-tied at the moment. “Um, would I need to…” Very Cute Guy looks around in confusion before looking at him again, “pose or anything?”

“No! You can keep reading! Which I’m sorry for interrupting, and―“ he hides behind his camera, “sorry,” he says quietly. “I just thought―“

“If I’m going to be your model, I’d like to know who you are first.”

He gapes at Very Cute Guy momentarily, almost dropping his camera. “I. Yes! I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi, but you can just call me Hide! It’s nice to meet you,” he rambles, putting his hand out.

A soft hand clasps his, and he’s fascinated as Very Cute Guy blushes a bit, “I’m Kaneki Ken. Nice to meet you too,” and now he’s _smiling_. Smiling! Then the soft hand leaves his to curl back around the book, and there’s a silence as he focuses on turning his camera on and adjusting its settings until he’s happy with it.

He looks through the lens, focusing on the book in Very Cu―Kaneki’s hands, “ _The Black Goat’s Egg_ …?”

“It’s one of my favourites. I re-read it a lot.” The click of the camera is loud as he catches Kaneki’s smile, but he soon gets used to it as he continues taking pictures, especially with the way Kaneki brings his book closer to himself, almost hiding behind it. “Why did you decide to ask me?”

“None of my friends are as cute as you, and I wanted an excuse to talk to you as well?” He cringes at his bluntness, and the way Kaneki is going red all the way to his ears are sure to make interesting pictures, but he’s too focused on taking pictures of the very cute guy in front of him to filter himself right now. Which is probably bad, considering _can I take you home and never let you get hurt ever_ and _we should date_ are telling him that he should lay off the internet, and they’re too creepy to say to someone, especially someone he’s photographing.

“And you couldn’t take pictures of anyone else?” Kaneki mumbles into his book.

“Like I said, no-one’s as cute as you!” Well, he said it already so why not. He continued more somberly, “there was only one other choice, but my teacher didn’t allow selfies.”

Kaneki’s surprised laugh made his heart flutter and he quickly took pictures, mentally patting himself on the back. Satisfied with the amount of pictures he has now, he looks through them, heart sinking a bit because the some of ones where Kaneki is laughing are blurry. Oh well, he still has a few fair few anyway. “That’s it?”

He looks up at Kaneki, who seems… disappointed? “Ah, well. We could exchange phone numbers and I could call you?” He gets out his phone, and Kaneki does the same, and it’s only after he has Kaneki’s number that he says, “you’re my friend now. No take-backs!”

“Do you always make friends in odd ways?”

“No.”  

“Okay. Were the photos an excuse to become my friend, or did you want to become my friend so you could take more photos of me?” Kaneki stares at him suspiciously.

“Both. Now I have a question of _utmost importance_ to ask,” he put his hands on Kaneki’s shoulders, “do you like burgers?”

Kaneki chuckles, “yes.”

He crossed his arms and nodded in approval. “Good.” Checking his camera was safely around his neck, he checked his phone and got up. “I’m going to go. And I’m going to call you later!” He pointed at Kaneki, who now looked confused again. And like he didn’t believe he would call.

Walking away, he gets his phone out to stare at Kaneki’s number. _Would half an hour be good to ring him up? Or an hour?_

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/)~ (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> (Now with [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2743541)~)


End file.
